Nothing to Room/Script
English Dub (Title Screen) Panty and Stocking: Nothing to room! Stocking: I like this music, it's fun! (The segment starts with Panty changing channels on the TV and Stocking eating Prickles) (From the TV appears signs like "Blah blah blah blah blah..." "Yak yak yak yak yak..." "A cock sucker.") (Short pause) Panty: ...Speaking of getting laid, how'd things go last night? That guy? Please tell me something got penetrated... Stocking: Nah, we just made out, I didn't want him to think I was slutty, I almost let him go down on me though! Panty: Are you fucking kidding? You're like the definition of lame sister! Stocking: If "lame" means not a big-ass whore, why you gotta be all up on my nut-sack anyway? Jeez. Panty: Oh, don't get all pissy, I was just wondering. Your sex life is depressing. Stocking: I regret at least not letting him at least finger me if that will help you sleep at night. Panty: It will! (Panty and Stocking's Stomachs growl while the words "Growl" and "Grumble" come out from their chests.) Stocking: This is taking for-fucking-ever, what time is it? Panty: You've got a watch, right? (Stocking raises her arm to look at her watch) Stocking: What the shit-hell?! We've been waiting for five goddamn hours! Panty: I bet that fuckin' afro-taint-licker is trying to starve us to death. (To Garterbelt) Dude! Garter! Why don't you hurry the fuck up for Christ's sake!? Stocking: If we die out here, we're gonna kill you! (The words "Shut a fuck up, bitch!!" appear from the right side) Garterbelt: Patience is a virtue! Shut the fuck up, bitches! Panty: Hmph! God, this is such bullshit, I guess we're just supposed to just sit here and wait around 'til dinner for that slow-ass dickwad to get around to making us lunch! Stocking: He spent all of yesterday in the kitchen too, and what did he have installed when we were at the club? A fucking door! (the words "fucking door" appear as she yelled the last two words) It's so not fengshui. Panty: Oh, yeah! I know, and after that he put a shitty little note on the outside of it that said "No Angels Allowed!" Stocking: Sounds like he's finally lost it. Panty: (Snap) Whatever! He never had it to start with! (She and Stocking hear rumbling) Oh, is it ready? (Chuck enters in the room with a bowl with his food while Panty and Stocking watch) Panty: Gyaaaaa! I'm starving my ass off over here! Gimmie some of those! Chuck: ("Chuc! chuc! chuc! chuc!") Stocking: I don't have to give you shit, here, just don't grab the whole crap load and break 'em all like usual. Chuck:: ("Suck! suck! suck! suck!") Panty: So, you don't want me to do, THIS? (Panty suddenly sticks her hand in the Prickles bag; it gets stuck) ("stick in") Chuck: ("Suck! suck! suck! suck!") (Short pause) Panty: They should warn you about this fucking possibility on the box. Stocking: So, sue 'em but first get your digits out of my food. Panty: OK, you hold onto it while I pull, go! (Panty tries to get her hand out of the bag, her face gets reddish) Yes! Almost there! Omigod! (Pom) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Smash!) (Panty falls from a window) Oh my god! (The letters "OMG!" Appears) (Short pause) Chuck: (Laughs, then suddenly lies on the dish) TV: It's half-off day at Daten City bakery! That's right! Come on in! (Stocking quickly makes a phone call) Stocking: Yeah, I just saw your commercial and wanted to place a delivery order for two baker's dozen cheese pockets, cream puffs, cherry crumbs and cinnamon crispies! Oh, and can I get a chocolate ice-box pie to go along with that as well? They're half-off today right? Girl on the phone: Jeez, is that all lady? Stocking: I see your point, better make it three dozen. Yep, bring it to the church like normal, God bless! (Panty returns to the room from the right with a pole and a basketball) Panty: Dude! Check it! I figured out how we can get back into Heaven! Here, this is the Earth! And the rest of the room is all of outer space! Stocking: Uh, OK, I don't get it... Panty: (Snap) Focus! So let's say we get this big-ass pole out like it's really fuckin' long, right? Then we stick that shit onto the Earth like this! (Hands Stocking the pole) See? (Grabs Honekoneko) This is you, now pay attention. (Imitating Stocking) "Goddammit, what is that pole?" (Normally) And you start walking up it like anyone would do and are like, (Moving the Honekoneko up and down the word "Walk" appears repeatedly) (Imitating Stocking) "Where the shit does it go?"(Normally) So you just keep going higher and higher until- guess what?! C'mon! You're not guessing! Give me something to work with! Anytime, Stockin'! Stocking: Huh? Panty: Don't be a bitch! If you keep on climbing higher, where the hell do you go?! Stocking: The top of the pole...? Panty: Jesus, up here is space, get it? It's the universe, (The Words "Space", "Universe" and "Cosmos" appear as Panty says them) the room is the whole cosmos! Isn't that crazy? All we have to to do is stick a pole in the ground and crawl up to space, how awesome is that? It seems so simple now that I've said it out loud, don't you think? Chuck: ("Yawn") Stocking: I think you're ignoring things like, physics and, ya know, oxygen. But yeah, I see what you're saying, now why would we wanna do that again? Panty: Quit acting like an idiot! You're supposed to the smart one! Stockin', if we make a long enough pole, eventually we'll be able to crawl all the way back up to Heaven! Stocking: Why the hell do you want to go back to Heaven so bad? And can I put the Earth down now? Panty: (Throws Honekoneko) So, what're you saying, do you not wanna go back? Stocking: Well, there's a lot of really good processed sugar down here, and that shit's cheap! Plus I mean you seem to think the guys here are perfectly fuckable, so whatever. Panty: To be honest, recently the dudes I've come across haven't made me cum much at all. Take that cocksucker form the club last night, right? What a failburger man! AND he disguised his douchebaggery by being hot as fuck! God, I hate that! He was a finger pointer (Blam!) and he'd say shit like, (Suck me!!) "Welcome to the gun show!" and I was like (Swings her arms floppily) "Dude, fuck off, you leg-humper, I'm a goddamn lady." But he was just like (Douchey voice) "I've got the biggest moose knuckle in the world! Don't you wanna have sex with me?" (laughter) Stocking: You sure he didn't have a mental thing going on? Because that is so your type... Panty: Which is fine if they're nice, but I don't like ass-burgers with extra ass! Stocking: God, Panty, you're so racist... Panty: OH! And while we were doing it, he told me that - get this - I was better than his mom! What kind of fucked up shit is that?! Stocking: So, after that you still diddled him? Panty: Well, yeah, why would I not? (Panty, Stocking and Chuck's stomachs growl while the words "Growl", "Grumble" and "Grrrrrrr" come out from their chests, and Chuck leaves the room) Stocking: Goddammit, I'm too hungry, when I get like this, it makes me depressed... Panty: Shit, makes me cuss like a fuckin' sailor! Stocking: (Drops the basketball) Oh man, I'm turning emo... I gotta eat before I start to cutting! (Starts eating Prickles throughout the next dialogue) Panty: You've been eating this whole time. Stocking: Snacking just screws up my blood sugar and makes me hungrier! You don't know me! I'll turn into an emo, I'm about to start writing poetry! Panty: Whoa! Why are you pissed at me? Your blood sugar is fucked because you probably got diabetes or some shit from eating sugar all the damn time! So maybe take responsibility before you have to write a poem about losing a foot! (Stocking eats faster) Stocking: The only way I'm losing my foot is up your ass! Now why don't you do that whole responsibility thing and mind your own goddamn business! Seriously! Go dry-hump something! I'm to hungry to deal with your shit! Panty: I never thought I'd say this, but I'm too hungry to dry-hump anything! I'd take a cooked wiener over a real wiener right now! Do you understand how hard that is for me?! Uhh, I can't do this anymore, let's go get food... Stocking: No way! I don't have the energy to do shit! Panty: See? That's the diabetes talking! (Panty and Stocking's stomachs growl while the words "Growl"and "Grumble" come out from their chests.) (Stocking angrily slams the Prickles bag on the table (God Damm!!!), grabs the pole and leaves the room, distant) Stocking: (Banging sound) Holy Mary mother of shit! What the hell is taking so long?! Answer me, semen demon! (Large impact sound, the room shakes a bit) Well, fuck you very much! (While Panty sees some flyers that fell down, Chuck reenters the room with more food.) (Stocking comes back with a big lump on her head; it indicates that Garterbelt had hit Stocking really hard on the head.) Chuck: (Burp!) (Chuck looks up at Stocking, then pushes his food to her) (Then Stocking grabs the Prickles bag and violently attacks Chuck, stomping him, putting him the Prickles bag and using the pole as a baseball bat throwing him out the window) (Short pause) Stocking: I don't wanna play anymore! (sobbing) Panty: Hey, Stockin', you wanna order pizza? (Transition. The room now has flyers, um, flying all over the place, Panty and Stocking have their phones out) Stocking: I'm gonna order three hundred puddings! Panty: Anything a pothead would eat sounds good to me! (They dial their phones and start calling) Stocking: (Simultaneously) Panty: (Simultaneously) Hello, I want to order one of every pizza you've got. Hello, I . Hello, I want everything in your menu that comes with fried rice and noodles. (Another transition. The room is clear and it is sunset, Panty is punching the air, Stocking is stretching her arms, and Chuck is struggling to get out of the Prickles bag) Stocking: Girl, we ordered so much food the last place threw out a lap-dance for free! Panty: Well, after we eat we should hit up the club and have ourselves a little Fuckfest! (Snapping her fingers) Fuck that guy! Fuck this guy! Fuck those guys! Fuck! We'll find everything that has a dick and fuck 'em! (Kicks Chuck towards Stocking) Stocking: (Bouncing Chuck on her head) Okay! I'll call dibs on the guys with facial piercings and mommy issues! Panty: Sweet! Fuck! Me! That's the spirit, Stocking! I'm totally fuckin' stoked now! (Bok) (Crash) (Chuck is used as a ball by Panty and Stocking, and Panty kicks him through the window) (The doorbell rings) Panty and Stocking: Yes! (They high-five each other and bump arms) Panty: About damn time! Guess who made it here first and I'll give ya a dollar! Stocking: I'm gonna go with Chinese, those mofos can deliver! (The girls leave the room, short pause) Panty: Motherfucker! (The girls moodilycome back into the room) Stocking: We didn't order uncircumcised geek boy. Brief: (Entering the room) Hey there, girls, don't tell me the party's over already? Panty: What party, ya fuck-nut? Brief: I'm not really sure, Garter just told me there was gonna be a lunch party today. Panty: Yeah, well, Garter's full of shit. Stocking: Party or not, aren't you a little late? And it's customary to bring snacks... Brief: I'm sorry I'm showing up a lot late, you're right, it's just that Garter put me in charge of music and I couldn't figure out what CD to bring, (Takes the CD from his backpack) I went back and forth, but I ended up going with "Factories: Number Nine", Have you heard of them? Their bass is just sick! Panty: That's "Factory Divisions" right? Brief: I think you meant to say "Factory Division". Panty: That's what I said, ya doucher! Brief: No, you said "Factory Divisions". But it's "Factory Division" without the 's'. Also "Number Nine" is by "Factory Order", little trivia. Panty: Hey, so Stocking, remember that whole 'no ass-burgers with no extra ass' situation we were talking about earlier? Yeah, no fucking little bitch geeks either! (Panty leaves the room) Stocking: Agreed, 100%. (Short pause) Brief: Um, I don't get it. Stocking: It's just a bit of small-talk, nothing to worry your little head about. Brief: Oh, right, that's cool then, I guess... (Stocking turns on the TV) No way! I love 'The Real Housewives of DC!' I mean, I hate how they make people from Daten City look, but still! Who's your fav? I think Joel's the coolest! Stocking: I don't know who in the hell you're talking about... (Chuck enters once again the room with the bag of Prickles and all hurt) Brief: Oh, well, he just seems like a really cool guy... (Chuck is eating the Prickles) Hey there, Chuck, what ya eating? Looks good? Garterbelt: (Off screen) Chuck! Where the fuck'd you go?! (Chuck leaves the room) (Panty reenters the room) Panty: Fuck yeah! I love this show, what's happened so far? Stocking: Sal the Schlong finally broke up with Sally the Slut. Panty: Seriously? That guy's a dick-head. Brief: I don't think that's fair, she was sleeping with two other guys whilst supposedly planning their wedding! Stocking: Yeah, I guess that is kind of a bitch-ass move. Panty: So, she's supposed to turn down hot sex? Brief: She was in a committed relationship! Of course she is! Right, Stocking? Stocking: Why are you here again? Wasn't it for a lunch party or something like that? Brief: Yes, Garter sent me an e-mail yesterday inviting me over here to celebrate. But it didn't have any details. Panty: Who cares?! What about Sally? Brief: You know, the other day, while Garter was bitching about you, he did mention he oughta do something special to thank you for all the hard work you've been doing lately. Panty: What? The guy with the afro did? Stocking: Nope, gotta be up to something shitty... Brief: Wait! What if the party is his way to congratulate you guys on earning enough money to go back into Heaven? (Several people start to enter the room with the girls' orders while the word "Dom!" appears repeatedly) Damned Pizza Employee: Thank you for ordering Damned Pizza! Chicken Chicks Employee: Chicken Chicks is here! Peach Puff Employees: Excuse me! I'm from Peach Puff! Mandarin Chinese Employees: Mandarin Chinese here! Sushi Royale Employee: 'Sup! I'm from Sushi Royale! (More orders show up) (Transition. It is nighttime, and the room is now filled with boxes of various foods) (Short pause) (Panty, Stocking and Brief are with all the food filling the room) Brief: I can't believe you did that to Garter. Panty: Look! How about you don't judge us since your ass just got here and we've been starving forever! Stocking: We waited eight-and-a-half hours, so you can't say shit! You know what eight-and-a-half hours with no food does to a girl? Brief: So what? Big deal! Garter's been planning this lunch since yesterday and that's a whole lot longer than eight-and-a-half hours! He's doing all this for you, but it's like you guys don't even care about it! Panty: Fine! We're waiting, now will you please shut your fucking pie hole! Shit! (Garterbelt finally walks into the room with Chuck pushing a whole food cart) Garterbelt: I'm sorry to keep you waiting. (Looks at all the food boxes) Hmm? I see you bitches started the party without me... Panty: No, we waited, it's just you were taking all day Stocking: And you didn't tell us there was a party so we didn't, ya know, know... Garterbelt: Aw snap! Yeah, I didn't even tell ya what it was for, my angels, the truth is-- Panty: No that's cool! We totally know! Now let's eat some grub and get wasted as hell! Garterbelt: (clears throat) No, let me announce this, it's important, you see, I, Garterbelt have the pleasure to announce that the Association of Afro Brothers has chosen my afro as the world's most beauti-fro! (Shows letter) Can you believe it? It finally gets the acknowledgement he deserves! Panty: What? Brief: That is so cool! I didn't know there was an Afro Brother-oh. Garterbelt: It's a lead organization, I know you're surprised, I don't blame ya, imagine how I feel! (laughs) Now, eat up and enjoy the party! Myself? I'm freakin' exhausted! I'm going to bed, good night everyone! (Leaves the room, returns a short while later) Oh, and one more thing, waste not you fuckin' hoes! All food is a gift from God! And it shall not be shat upon! No crumbs shall be left uneaten, understood?! You two are a couple of real assholes, you know that?! (Leaves the room) Chuck: (Fuck you!) Brief: You know what? Now that I think about it, "Factory Division" is a bunch of guys from the different parts of the UK, and technically the country is divided into sections, so maybe it is Divisions with and 's' instead of just one 'Division'. I wonder if I've been wrong this whole time... (Starts pacing around the room) Lara Flyinn Burger Employee: Hey, Lara Flyinn Burger with Miss Panty's Extreme Burger combo! Innocent Shipping Employee: Thank you for using Innocent Shipping. Hop Whip White Baumküchen Employee: I have six dozen Hop Whip White Baumküchen for Miss Stockin'! Brief: I have to go Google the answer! Sorry, guys! Check you later! (Leaves the room) (Transition. Panty and Stocking have eaten all of the food, and are on the couch with giant bellies) Panty and Stocking: (Burp!) Panty: I am so bloated right now, if I even see a single grain of fucking fried rice I think I'm gonna die. Stocking: Oh, please stop talking about food, this is miserable! Oh, why am I not bulimic? Oh sweet vomit, where are you when I need you? Panty: I have a question: the whole 'not going back to Heaven thing', were you serious? Stocking: I don't know, I never said I was serious, did I? Panty: How many fucking coins do we have to get? Stocking: I don't know that either, but I guess we'll get there eventually. Panty: Hey, if it's gonna take long you maybe wanna do that whole crawling up the pole thing with me? Stocking: Totally! And you know I figure if we make the pole flat we can just drive See-Through all the way up! Panty: That seems so obvious now! You're like a fuckin' genius or something! Stocking: Yeah, well, it's all thanks to the sugar... Panty: So, what about the club, you still wanna go? Stocking: I don't think so, we won't be able to fit in VIP... Panty: Oh, yeah. Fuck that shit... (Short pause) Hey, not to get all upon on your nut-sack again, but are you gonna let what's-his-face penetrate you any soon? (End of episode.) Japanese Transliteration Panty and Stocking: Nothing to room! (The segment start with Panty changing channels on the T.V and Stocking eating Prickles) (From the T.V Appears signs Like "Blah blah blah blah blah..." "Yak yak yak yak yak..." "A cock sucker.") Panty Anarchy: Anyway, how far did you get yesterday? With that guy with the bulge in his pants? Stocking Anarchy: We spent ten minutes making out in bed. Can't go all the way or he'll think I'm easy. Panty Anarchy: Holy shit! You all right in the head? Stocking Anarchy: I'm not the one with a scrapheap for a brain. And could you shut up for a bit? Panty Anarchy: Whoa. Why you so mad, Stockers? I was just asking a question. Stocking Anarchy: I'm starting to regret my decision. Panty Anarchy: I see. (Panty and Stocking 's Stomachs growl while the words "Growl"and "Grumble" come out from their chests.) Stocking Anarchy: Anyway, isn't it getting late? What time is it? Panty Anarchy: Look for yourself. Stocking Anarchy: Hey! It's been five hours! Panty Anarchy: Fuckin' afro-priest.. Is he trying to starve us to death?! Hey, Garter! Fuckin' hurry up, man! Stocking Anarchy: Is this gonna take all day? (It is heared that garterbelt is in another room yelling while the words "Shut the fuck up, bitch!!" Apears) Garterbelt: Shut the fuck up, bitches! Pipe down and wait! Panty Anarchy: That son of a bitch. He's the one who woke us up and said it was time for lunch. It's almost time for dinner. Stocking Anarchy: Come to think of it, wasn't he in the kitchen when we hit the clubs last night? and he added a fuckin' door! (the words "fucking door" appears) Panty Anarchy: And there's a sign that says "No Angels Allowed." In his hideous handwriting. Stocking Anarchy: Something wrong? Panty Anarchy: (Snap) Maybe he's finally snapped?! Oh, food's ready? (Chuck enters in the room with a bowl with his food) Panty Anarchy: Fuck! I'm starving here! Gimmie that! Chuck: ("Chuc! chuc! chuc! chuc!") Stocking Anarchy: What's with your pushy attitude? Here. Don't take twenty at once Chuck:(Suck! suck! suck! suck!) Panty Anarchy: Stingy bitch! (Panty's hand gets stuck in the Prickles bag) ("stick in") Chuck:(Suck! suck! suck! suck!) Panty Anarchy: I don't see any warning about sticking your hand in too far. Stocking Anarchy: You could sue and make a fortune. Panty Anarchy: You better not let go! (Panty tries to get her hand out of the bag) Yes! Oh, yes! Omigod! (Pom) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Smash!) (Panty falls from a window) Oh my god! (The Letters "OMG!" Appears) Chuck: (Laughs) TV:(Makes a commercial from Hop Whip White Baumküchen) (Stocking makes a celphone call) Stocking Anarchy: There's a commercial about Hop Whip White Baumküchen on TV right now. If you place an order in the next ten minutes, you get a dozen free. So, if I order two dozen, that means I'll get four dozen, right? I'll take it! Girl on the phone: Oh! I get it! Stocking Anarchy: Oh, can you make it three? Yes, the usual place. The church. (Panty returns to the room after the fall with a pole and a basketball) Panty Anarchy: Hey! We might be able to go back to Heaven! This is the surface world. This room is space! This whole area is space! Stocking Anarchy: What are you talking about? Panty Anarchy: (Snap) So we make a pole out in space. A really long one. And then we connect it to the surface. (Grabs Honekoneko) And this is you. You. You're like, (Imitiating Stocking) "Oh, what's this pole?"And then you walk up the pole (While moving the Honekoneko the word "Walk" apears repeatidly) (Imitiating Stocking) "What's this? What's this?"(Normaly) And you keep walking up. And then, voila! Where are you now? Stocking Anarchy: Huh? Panty Anarchy: My question is... What is your current location? Stocking Anarchy: On top of the pole? Panty Anarchy: Come on... This room is space! (The Words "Space", "Universe"and "Cosmos" appear) You're in space! Isn't that crazy? It's crazy, isn't it? Put a pole on the surface, walk up, and you're in space! Chuck:(Yawn) Stocking Anarchy: You're ignoring a lot of details... But yeah, I guess so. So, what's your point? Panty Anarchy: Please... Use your head, Stockers! My point is that we can make it back to Heavern if we build a super-long pole! Stocking Anarchy: What? You wanna go back to Heaven? Say, are you done with this? Panty Anarchy: (Throws Honekoneko) What? You don't wanna go back? Stocking Anarchy: Not really. Whatever. The sweets down here aren't too bad. And didn't you say something about liking the men down here? Panty Anarchy: Well,It's Starting to feel like the caliber of men has taken a dip. The guy who tried hitting on me at the club last night wasn't too bad in the looks department, but he was a total retard. He kept making dirty jokes. "Your handgun's pretty nice, (Blam!) But my bazooka can also deliver." (Suck me!!) So lame, seriously. And he kept laughing his ass off. Guffawing like a baboon. Stocking Anarchy: So, either he was born dumb, or he jus completely lost it. Panty Anarchy: I can stand idiots, but I can't pervy blockheads. Stocking Anarchy: Depends on the type of perv. Panty Anarchy: And he started calling me Mommy while we were doing it. Such a turn off. Stocking Anarchy: So, you still fucked him. Panty Anarchy: Yeah, just to make sure. (Panty, Stocking and Chuck's Stomachs growl while the words "Growl","Grumble"and "Grrrrrrr" come out from their chests, and Chuck leaves the room) Stocking Anarchy: I feel so sad... You start feeling sad when you're hungry... Panty Anarchy: I'm ready to curse the world. Stocking Anarchy: No more... This is too sad. I'd rather die than suffer any longer! (Start eating Prickles) Panty Anarchy: Aren't you alredy eating something? Stocking Anarchy: This doesn't help! It's like using a watering can irrigate a desert! Hell, the more I eat, the more my hunger gets fucked up! Don't act like you know how I feel! Panty Anarchy: Why are you so mad? Have you gone wacko? And fuck, you eat too much sugar! I saw on T.V that sugar bitches are quick to irritate! Stocking Anarchy: You have no Idea! How sad I am! How hungry I am! You, like, have no imagination! You're worse than a mouse, worse than an ant... flea girl! Panty Anarchy: What did you just call me?! I ould go another couple of days if I had a fresh hot dog to gobble down! That's how hungry I am! Forget it. Let's eat out. Stocking Anarchy: No way. That would take too much effort. Panty Anarchy: What's wrong with you?! (Panty and Stocking's Stomachs growl while the words "Growl"and "Grumble" come out from their chests.) Stocking Anarchy: (God damm!) (Stocking angry grabs the pole and goes where is Garterbelt) Fuckin' afro-priest! How long does it take to cook something up?! Hey! Answer me! (While Panty check the food promotions, Chuck reentered the room with more food.) (Stocking comes back with a big bump on her head) Chuck: (Burp!) (Then stocking grabs the Prickles bag and attacks violently Chuck, kicking him, putting him the Prickets bag and using the pole as a baseball bat throwing him out the window) Stocking Anarchy: I can't take this! Panty Anarchy: Stockin', wanna order pizza? Stocking Anarchy: I can eat three-hundred dozen puddings! Panty Anarchy: I could eat a whole planet! both: Hi! Stocking Anarchy: Ah, hello. I'd like a sushi platter, hold the wasabi. Hello, hello! Panty Anarchy: Hey man. Gimme a fuckin' ten pound burger! Ni hao! Stocking Anarchy: Yay! Pepper steak, mapo and twice-cooked pork. (Hours Later) Stocking Anarchy: No more... I was on the phone so long that my ear's all fucked up. Panty Anarchy: Let's hit the clubs again once we've eaten. Fuck like rabbits! Fuck that guy! Fuck this guy! Fuck those guys! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck every single fuckin' one! Stocking Anarchy: Okay! You're on! Tonight will be a fuckin' big fuck! Panty Anarchy: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! That's more like it! Shit, I'm gettin' turned on! (Bok) (Crash) (Chuck is used as a ball by Panty and Stoking, and Panty kicks him through the window) Finally! It's here! Is it the pizza? The burger? The Chinese? Stocking Anarchy: Maybe i'ts Judy Mandy's chocolate mousse? Or Peach Puff's fruitcake? Panty Anarchy: Oh, it's you. Stocking Anarchy: Nobody order a geek. Briefers Rock: H-Huh? Where's the p-party? Panty Anarchy: What? What party? Briefers Rock: Garter said there was going to be a l-lunch party... Panty Anarchy: I didn't hear anything about that. Stocking Anarchy: And you seem pretty empty-handed for a lunch party. Briefers Rock: Uh, well... I thought I'd bring the music for the lunch party. So, I was late because I was picking out a CD. (Takes the CD from his backpack) I ended up going with Factory's "Number Nine." Sunday music. Panty Anarchy: Factory Divisions? Briefers Rock: You mean Factory Division? Panty Anarchy: Isn't that what I said? Briefers Rock: You said Factory Divisions. It's not supposed to be plural. And "Number Nine" is by Factory Order... Panty Anarchy: Stockin', I need to correct myself. I said I cant stand pervy retards. Add geek into the mix, too. (Panty goes to the bathroom) Stocking Anarchy: Have to agree. Briefers Rock: What are you talking about? Stocking Anarchy: Nothing. Just making small talk. Briefers Rock: Oh... Yeah... Right... (Stocking turns on the TV) Oh, DC? You watch DC Teen Report? This is hilarious! I love John! Stocking Anarchy: I don't know who the fuck that is. (Chuck enters once again the room with the bag of Pricklets and all hurt) Briefers Rock: Oh... Right... There are a bunch of characters... (Chuck is eating the Pricklets) Chuck, what's that? What flavor is it? (It is heared that garterbelt is in another room calling Chuck) Garterbelt: C'mon, Chuck! (Chuck leaves the room) (Panty returns from the bathroom) Panty Anarchy: Oh, what's this? What's going on? Stocking Anarchy: This asshole just dumped Sally. Panty Anarchy: For real? He's a crazy dumbass. Briefers Rock: But Sally was cheating on him with two other guys. It makes sense. Stocking Anarchy: Well, she certainly is a bitch. Panty Anarchy: Are you morons? Sally's da bomb! Briefers Rock: What are saying? Cheating is wrong. Right Stockin'? Stocking Anarchy: I just remembered. Didn't you say something about a lunch party? Briefers Rock: Uh-huh. Garter texted me an invitation yesterday. I don't know the details though. Panty Anarchy: Who gives a damn? Briefers Rock: Oh, but the other day, Garter mentioned how you were working hard despite your grumbling, so he wanted to show his apperciation. Panty Anarchy: What? The afro-priest said that? Stocking Anarchy: What is he trying to pull? Briefers Rock: Maybe he just wants to thank you for a job well done? (Employees start to enter the room with the orders while the word "Dom!" appears repeatedly) Employee from Damned Pizza: Thank you for ordering Damned Pizza! Employee from Chicken Chicks: Chicken Chicks is here! Employee from Peach Puff: Execuse me! I'm from Peach Puff! Employee from Mandarin Chinese: Mandarin Chinese here! Employee from Sushi Royale: 'Sup! I'm from Sushi Royale! (Hours later) (Panty,Stocking and Briefers Rock are with all the food filling the room) Briefers Rock: I feel bad for Garter. Panty Anarchy: Zip it. You souldn't even be talking if you show up late. Stocking Anarchy: We waited nine-and-a-half hours. Nine-and-a-half hours! Nine-and-a-half hours on a fuckin' empty stomach! Briefers Rock: So what? Garter's been slaving away since last night. All just for you guys. And you don't feel bad for him? Panty Anarchy: Fine! We'll wait! We'll wait! Fuck! (Then Garterbelt and chuck enter the room with a whole food cart) Garterbelt: Hello, peeps. I apologize for the wait. hmm. The preparations for the party are complete. Panty Anarchy: Yeah, uh... You took so long that we... Stocking Anarchy: And we had no idea that this party was... Garterbelt: Oh, my aplologies. I forgot to tell you what this party was for. In fact... Panty Anarchy: Oh, it's okay, don't worry. we know. Anyway, let's dig in! Garterbelt: (clears throat) In fact, my afro was voted the most beautiful afro in the world! I received a letter from the Association of Afro Brothers yesterday.(Shows letter) It appears my daily preening has not gone unnoticed. Panty Anarchy: Huh? Briefers Rock: Wow! There's an Association of Afro Brothers... Garterbelt: I understand that you're surprised. After all, I was probably more surprised than you are. (laughs) Hm. Oh dear. I did so much tasting that I'm stuffed. And I'm falling asleep. So good night, everyone. I forgot! You better not leave a single crumb! Food is a blessing from God! Wasting food is an unforgivable sin! You got that, you dirty bitches?! (Leaves the room) Chuck: (Fuck you) Briefers Rock: The name Factory originated from the UK. Factories were separated into multiple divisions, so the plural form would make sence. Man, I'm dying to find out now! Employe from Lara Flyinn Burger: Hey, Lara Flyinn Burger with Miss Panty's Extreme Burger combo! Employe from Innocent Shipping: Thank you for using Innocent Shipping. Employe from Hop Whip White Baumküchen : I have six dozen Hop Whip White Baumküchen for Miss Stockin'! Briefers Rock: I'm gonna go look it up! Good night! (Leaves the room) (Minutes later) (Panty and stocking are laying in the sofa stuffed after eating all the food) Panty and Stocking: (Burp!) Panty Anarchy: If I see another fuckin' pizza, I'm gonna die. Stocking Anarchy: Stop talking about pizza. And I'm in so much pain. I'd rather die than suffer any longer! Panty Anarchy: Anyway, you sure you don't wanna go back to Heaven? Stocking Anarchy: I never said anything about being sure. Panty Anarchy: When are we gonna have enough heavens? Stocking Anarchy: Beats me. It'll happen eventually, I guess? Panty Anarchy: If it doesn't, we can make a pole and climb up it. Stocking Anarchy: I was thinking... If we put the pole sideway, we could make the trip in See Through. Panty Anarchy: Hey, that's a pretty good idea. Stocking Anarchy: I go plenty of sugar now. Panty Anarchy: Hey, are we gonna hit the clubs? Stocking Anarchy: There won't be that many people around Sunday... Panty Anarchy: That's true. Anyway, how far did you get yesterday? With that guy with the bulge in his pants? End.